The Giant Spanish Ants History
'Introduction' The story begins in 1202. In the land of Antorium the Spanish Ants lived relatively freely and peacefully working co-operatively and sustaining high quality of life. In July 1202 the Spanish Ant Council announced that Antorium's economy had become unstable and sacrifices would need to be made to help fix these problems. Instantly many people and parties opposed this and protested in their own ways. However one party stood out in paticular, these were the termites. The termites were an odd race who lived along side the Spanish Ants and were accepted by them since the troubling times of 1197. In 1197 the Spanish Ants and the Termites engaged in a bloody civil war that lasted two years, both sides sustaning high casualties. The war ended after the Spanish Ants regained the capital of Antorium from the Termites, shortly after peace negotiations took place. Now the Ants and termites live together 'in peace' but tensions are sometimes high and a lot of radical termites believe they are second class citizens. 'Radicals Beyond' The party that stood out within the Termite population was a small radical political party named 'The Termite National Socialist Party'. They believed the civil war peace treaty was agreed by Anzonists and was a pact completely against the Termite population to keep them controlled and oppressed by the Ant leading class. They also believed the Termites were the real superior race and civil war should return with the Termites taking back their 'rightful land'. Over time the Termite National Socialist Party TNSP gathered popularity, by 1205 Almost 90% of the Termite population were in support of the TNSP. In the 1206 national elections the TNSP won the elections with a 49% of the votes, this was the beginning of an horrific historical event. 'Ant-omic Nightmares' Instantly the Termites began implementing a Dictatorship and over the course of 6 months the Spanish Ant Council was renamed the Termite Leauge and only Termites were allowed to be part of the leauge and decide on country decisions. It was decided that Ants would become second class citizens, this included mass boycotting of Ant establishments e.g. shops or industry. This was coined Anti-Antism. The Termites conformed to this and began mass hate of the Ants, Ants were attacked randomlly, their houses and businesses vandalised, their civil rights removed. This slowly escalated into full scale hate, later on the Ants were segregated from the Termites and were forced to live in Ghettos where living conditions were awful and food was low in supply. They were monitored entering and exiting, only being allowed to exit for work. In 1207 the Ants no longer had any rights at all, the next stage of the Termites plan nicknamed 'Solution final' began. The Ants were moved out of the ghettos and were shipped off to specially built camps, these were concentration camps where the Ants were put into forced labour, they lived in uncomfartable conditions and were devoid of basic nutrition. The theory was not to just kill of the Ants, but to put them to use before they died naturally. Hundreds of camps were set up and thousands of Ants died within a few months of them being setup. 'Spanish Ant Revolt I' By late 1208 the Ants had undergone fercious oppression for almost two years. In a small selection of camps spreadout across Antorium, Ants would secretly plot at night in their cabins, this was of course forbidden and would result in death, but a full scale plan was put in place to make sure they didn't get caught. Idealistic Ants spoke of a day when they would free themselves from the camps and over take Antorium for the sake of their Ant comrades. A few months passed and the plan had been created. At the stroke of midnight thousands of Spanish Ants erupted from their cabins running chaos in the camps. The Termite ZZ, an elite military unit who were put in charge of the concentration camps and disposal of Ants, were completely caught of guard. Many Ants ran for the gates as gun shots were fired. Many Ants fell but pleaded that their comrades carried on. The remaining Ants to make it to the gates smashes the gates and ran for freedom. Some were hunted down afterwards but large groups of Ants managed to stay out of the way of the ZZ and Termite army as a full scale search mission was underway. Christmas 1208: With the Termites all at home and the streets empty it was a perfect oppurtunity for the Ants to take the cities. The Ants entered the cities in hordes keeping themselves hidden in the shadows. The Ants managed to make it to the sewers of the capital city and prepared for their Revolt. Over the next few weeks more and more Ants arrived at the sewers, now a temporary home where they eat, slept and trained with make shift weapons. 'The Failed Revolution of New Year' It was the night of the new year, the night the Ants thought they would take back the capital then free their comrades oppressed across the nation. The Ants were lined with perfect discipline in the tunnels of the sewers. At the stroke of midnight under the cover of the fireworks the Ants lifted the lids of the sewers and sprang into action as a full scale war erupted in the capital city. For almost six hours their was fierce fighting in the streets. However with the Ants not having a strong foothold in the city other than the sewers they would take buildings and then instantly lose them to the Termites. The Ants were under-armed and under trained, they took heavy losses and were pushed right back the Hive Sea. On the coastline more fierce fighting erupted, the Termites were ordered to kill every last one of them. One intelligent Ant rallied the troops telling them this was one they just couldn't win. In the heat of the moment the Ants made make shift rafts out of anything on the coast line and were forced to take to the Sea. 'Island Antorium - The Second Home' A few days passed and the exhausted Ants arrived on an unknown island west of Antorium. The Ants nominated no leader and instead worked co-operatively. They named the Island Antorium II. They never accepted it as home. They set up communal huts as living quarters, built farms to feed the population and there was always work for every Ant. The key goal of life on this island was to repopulate their withered Ant race and to train and build an Ant Armada that would one day retake Antorium. The morale of many of the Ants was low after their first attempt at revolution but a key individual whos identity is unknown managed to rally the Ants and getting them into a positive mind set. After basic civilisation had been created the Ants set out to explore the island to find any resources of value and to see if their was anyone else on the island, something that hadn't even crossed their minds when they first arrived. After four days of exploration the whole island had been circled and all that was left was the volcano in the centre of the island. The head of the military who was involved with training troops and creating their armada created a small task force that would climb the volcano. It took the task force several hours to climb to the summit. When they arrived they were greeted by an Owl. He went by the name of Hooter. He asked the Ants why they were on the island and why they had treespassed on his sacred land. The Ants explained of their oppression back home and how their revolution failed. The Owl pondered on their story for a few minutes and offered a deal. The Owl proposed that if they Ants could collect him some nectars of the divine tree, he would aid them in their revolution. At first the Ants thought they were being tricked into gathering nectar for the Owl, wondering how he could possibly help them. The Owl explained that if the Ants gathered him the nectar he would once again be able to fly and he would be able to send word to the Ants oppressed comrades back at the main land, rallying themselves to break free. The Ants were fascinated by the proposal and instantly accepted. A week past and preperations had begun for collecting the nectar. Hundreds of workers lined up along the beaches of the island all staring up at the divine tree. It stood tall, miles above them. The ascent would be extremely dangerous and it was warned that many Ants may not return. The Ants assisted by only ropes to guide them up the tree eventually after a full day in the summers heat made it to the top. The plan was that there would be an Ant at every interval of the tree so the nectar could be thrown down. Only 8 Ants were killed and 23 were wounded. After hours of back-breaking work the Ants managed to collect enough nectar from the divine tree. The next day the Ants climbed the volcano once more, presenting the Owl with the nectar. The Owl gratefully accepted the Nectar and devoured the pile in a matter of seconds. The Owl lifted his wings the light once again shining through the cracks between the feathers. He slowly lifted off the ground and a minute later he was soaring in circles around the summit of the volcano. He landed back with the Ants and told them, "Once your Armada is ready, I will spread the word.". The Ants returned the their village and over the course of the next few months plenty of training, ship building and baby making took place. Spanish Ant Revolt II A few months past and the second revolution was ready. Hundreds of ships docked in the harbour, and thousands of ants littered the town and coastline all armed with rifles and equipment they would need for the battles ahead. The city went quiet as a man raised himself high above the crowds on top of a milk cart. "Fellow Ants. Our day has come, the day we traverse across the seas and take back our rightful land. I have faith in every single one of you. We have trained hard and built the biggest fleet the world has ever seen. Our people are across that seas waiting for us, waiting for us to free them. So let's take back Antorium. FOR ANTORIUM!" The crowds cheered and clapped a massive boost in morale. Two hours later the ships were packed. Men, Women and Children were housed inside the boats alongside all the equipment they needed. They weren't planning on coming back. A final group of Ants had climbed the volcano and informed the Owl that it was time. After their conversation the Owl lifted itself from its pedestal and it flew off towards Antorium. The Ships set sail. 'A-Day - Landing On Antorium' The attack on Antorium was named A-day, the day the Ants would finally take back their rightful land and cleanse it off the Termite murderers. The seas were rough but the ships ploughed on through. Meanwhile in Antorium much time had passed, the Ants in concentration camps were longer worked to death. Instead used for free labour which made Antorium's economy solid. They did not fore-see an attack as they thought the Ant revolutionaries had long gone. 10 hours passed and the shores were in sight, the ships crashed onto the beaches and the Ants spilled out of the ships, the beach now a sea of black. The Ants charged up the sand dunes and swarmed the coastline towns taking them over in a matter of minutes. The Termites were unprepared and out numbered. The day ended and the west coast of Antorium now belonged to the Ants. While the fight was happening in the west, Hooter had spread the message of revolution to the prisoners in the concentration camps. Once again like in the past the prisoners went rampant and broke out of the camps heading for the nearest towns or cities. Many Ants managed to over power the Termite security at the camps and raid weapon storage rooms giving them an advantage. UNDER CONSTRUCTION